LOS NUEVOS SUEÑOS
by Gera
Summary: El equipo magma ataca y 2 pokes acechan, ¿lograra salvarse el señor?
1. el primer pokemón

Hay... pues es mi primer fic . Asi que por fis dejen reviews!!!!!!!(Se me ocurrió el nombre no digan nada)  
  
--------------Cap.1El primer pokemón---------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Un niño de unos 10 años va a un laboratorio.  
  
Niño :Ya vine profesor!!!!!!!!  
  
Profesor :A que bien que llegas!!!te estaba esperando!!!  
  
Niño :Profesor Tracie y mi pokemón?  
  
Tracie :Ven y míralo.  
  
De pronto aparece un Trecko(un pokemón de tipo planta que tiene forma de un humano pero con cola de Vulpix pero de color verde) usando su tacleada contra un Rattata.  
  
Tracie :Eh... que tal tu Trecko Alan?  
  
Alan :muy bien profe.¿Ya me lo puedo llevar?  
  
Tracie :Claro .A y ten esto(le da un pokedex).  
  
Alan :Gracias profe. esta bien chilo. Ven Trecko vamonos.  
  
Trecko :trecko.  
  
Alan se va de el laboratorio con su Trecko.  
  
Alan va saliendo de LITTLE ROOT a la ruta 101.  
  
De repente va saliendo un Zigzagoon(un mapache con pelo muy picoso)  
  
Alan :Ve Trecko, atacalo con absorb(absorve energía de Zigzagoon)  
  
Trecko usa su absorb con el cual sale perdiendo Zigzagoon.  
  
Alan :Bien Trecko(en eso saca una pokebola ) pokebola ve.  
  
Pero Zigzagoon se sale de la pokebola.  
  
Alan :Bueno ,ya abra otros pokemón.  
  
Unas 2 horas después.  
  
Alan :Por fin, llegamos a OLDALE TOWN, pero segun el mapa, aquí no ay ningún gimnasio .Bueno entonces voy a ir a PETALBURG CITY.  
  
---------FIN---------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Que tal eh...les gusto .Por fa dejen reviews. Cap.2 los nuevos pokemóns 


	2. los nuevos pokemón

Oigan,doy muchas gracias por mi primer review,asi que vamos a seguir con el siguiente cap.A y por sierto, porfa, no digan nada plis...a y por cierto son unos 3 pokemós nuevos y uno viejo...me dieron ganas de ponerle imagenes pero ya que no se puede ni modo.  
  
--------------------CAP.2 LOS NUEVOS POKEMÓN ------------------------------- -------  
  
ALAN:Bueno, pero, primero vamos al poke centro. ¿TRECKO tienes hambre?  
  
TRECKO:trecko  
  
ALAN:Bueno tomare eso como un si...a comer!!!!  
  
Ya que terminan de comer se van a la ruta 103 donde se encuentra con su rival TERRA.  
  
TERRA:¿Que haces aquí Alan?  
  
ALAN:busco el pueblo PETALBURG.  
  
TERRA:pues aquí no está...quieres una pelea?  
  
ALAN:claro,ve Trecko.  
  
Aparece un Trecko.  
  
TERRA:bueno...ve eevee!!!..  
  
Aparece un eevee(cosa redonda que es la preevolución de jiplipuft).  
  
ALAN:ve Trecko latigo cepa!!!.  
  
Trecko le lanza un latigo cepa que enreda a eevee y lo asota con el piso.  
  
TERRA:no!!eevee usa tu estampida!!!  
  
Trecko logra esquivar la estampida de eevee.  
  
ALAN:ahora hojas navaja!!!.  
  
Eevee sale perdiendo con el choque de las hojas.  
  
Unas 3 horas despues, en la noche Alan y Trecko salen de OLDALE TOWN y se dirigen a PETALBURG CITY, pero en el camino se encuentran uno pokemón.  
  
Aparece un Taillow(un tipo pidgey pero de color azul).  
  
ALAN:vamos TRECKO!!!  
  
TRECKO:TREEE.  
  
ALAN:Vamos!!!ataque estampida!!!  
  
TAILLOW se queda en el piso.  
  
ALAN:poke bola ve!!!!!!!!  
  
ALAN atrapa a taillow.  
  
Despues de una hora llega a una casa y sigue el camino pero de repente aparece un WINGULL(un tucan tipo agua y volador)  
  
ALAN:ve TAILLOW ataque ala!!!  
  
TAILLOW le da con su ataque ala y WINGULL estaba en el suelo.  
  
ALAN:Poke bola ve!!!.  
  
ALAN logra capturar a WINGULL!!!pero de repente aparece un MUDKIP(un perro de agua)  
  
ALAN:Vamos TRECKO!!!!¿pero que le pasa a ese MUDKIP?  
  
ALAN:ven...ven...  
  
MUDKIP va hacia ALAN y se encariña con el.  
  
ALAN:Pokebola ve!  
  
MUDKIP se logra atrapar.  
  
Pero de repente se escuchan unos gritos de ayuda.  
  
???:AYUDA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
En el proximo capitulo un equipo(no es el equipo rocket,pero es más listo) ataca a alguien pero ALAN logra intervenir.En el proximo capitulo:EL EQUIPO MAGMA. 


	3. El primer gimnasio

Este es el tercer capítulo que hago, los nombres de los que aparecen los invente así que no se quejen plis... y dejen reviews !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
---------Cap. 3:EL EQUIPO MAGMA--------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
??????????:ayuda!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Alan: que pasara Treecko?  
  
Treecko: tree  
  
Alan: vamos a ver Treecko  
  
Treecko: tree  
  
Volcan: vamos entreganos todos tus pokémons!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lava: y hazlo rápido  
  
Robert: nunca!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lava: entonces te los quitaremos a la fuerza!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Volcan: ve Poochyena (una yena tipo oscuro)  
  
Alan: no si yo lo permito!!!!!!!!!! Ve wingull!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Saca Alan su poke ball con wingull y la lanza  
  
Wingull: win gull  
  
Alan: usa chorro de agua!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Volcan: usa tu mordisco  
  
Lava: ve poochyena!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Alan: son 2 contra 1, así que enviare a mudkip!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sale mudkip de su poke ball  
  
Mudkip: mud  
  
Alan: todos!!!!!!!! Usen chorro de agua!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mudkip y Wingull usan chorro de agua  
  
Alan: quienes son ustedes???  
  
Lava: somos el equipo magma  
  
Alan:ya veo entonces todos, chorro de agua!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
El chorro de agua provoca que el equipo Magma salga volando por el cielo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Todo el equipo el equipo Magma: el equipo magma a sido vencido otra vez!!!!!!!  
  
Alan: esta bien señor???  
  
Robert: si, estoy bien mi nombre es robert(Creo que ya lo notaron)  
  
Alan: creo que deberia llevarlo a la ciudad mas cercana  
  
Robert: pues ahorita estamos en Petalburg Woods, eso esta a la mitad del camino a Rusbord City  
  
Alan: usted sabe que pokemons se encuentran aquí???  
  
Robert: aquí se encuentran Shroomish, Wurmples y mas pokemons  
  
Alan: entonces eso es un Shroomish(apuntando a un hongo)  
  
Robert: si, eso es un Shroomish  
  
Alan: entonces lo capturare!!!!!!! Ve Wingull!!!!!!!!!usa tu ataque ala!!!!!!!!  
  
Wingull le da un fuerte golpe a Shroomish que hace que este caiga listo para ser atrapado  
  
Alan: poke bola ve!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------fin------------- ------------------------------  
  
lograra capturar Alan a Shroomish??? El equipo Magma aparecera otra vez??? Veanlo en el siguiente capitulo: El primer gimnasio 


End file.
